Conventionally, when beauticians and barbers, particularly trainees and beginners for beauticians and barbers acquire haircutting techniques which are the basics of hair styling techniques and winding techniques to wind hair on rods for a perm, wigs for training obtained by implanting natural hair or hair of synthetic resin on a head model molded from synthetic resin material etc., have been used. When one trains for haircutting using a wig for training, posture, stance, eye level, angle for separating and taking hair, an angle for drawing the separated and taken hair by sandwiching hair between fingers and a length and angle for cutting with scissors, for making an intended hair style, are acquired by separating and taking a small portion of hair to be cut, drawing hair by sandwiching hair between the fingers and cutting drawn hair ends with scissors. Since these are combined and creatively used depending on the desired hair style, they are techniques which must be acquired first as basic techniques for haircutting.
However, beginners are not quite able to understand the relationship between the imaged hair style, and the angle for drawing the separated and taken hair and a haircutting position, and their posture and stance to the wig for training are unstable. Thus, when the separated and taken hair is drawn by sandwiching hair between the fingers, beginners do not change their posture and stance but often twist a bundle of hair to easily cut and do not keep the angle for drawing constant to make unraveled hair without realizing by it. Thus, a line or a plane formed by the ends of cut hair is often sawtoothed or waved. In the wig for training, without confirming the line or the plane formed by the ends of cut hair, one may not determine whether one's haircutting technique is good or not. Thus, beginners and trainees have not been able to determine their acquired levels of basic techniques such as posture and stance by themselves during their training for haircutting. Therefore, they have not been able to determine objectively what techniques they lack in them, and it has taken a long time to acquire basic techniques.
Meanwhile, an instructor who teaches these techniques to beginners instructs basic techniques such as posture, stance and angle for drawing the separated and taken hair by sandwiching hair between the fingers by observing their haircutting movement for the intended hair style. These techniques have been acquired by the instructor's own experience. Thus, it has been extremely difficult to objectively teach these techniques to trainees and beginners. The trainees and beginners given instruction have not also been quite able to understand because no standard to objectively determine the suitability of their haircutting movement has been available. Thus, it has taken a long time to acquire basic techniques.
As a conventional training device for haircutting, for example, a “haircut training device having a human head model main body of a full size having no head hair and a hair body implanting hair on a substrate formed into a square-shaped etc., which partially covers a head hair portion on the human head model main body, wherein the substrate of the hair body is formed detachably for the human head model main body and a plurality of hair bodies are combined to entirely cover the head hair portion on the human head model main body as a whole” disclosed in (Patent Document 1) has been known.
In (Patent Document 2), a “haircut training device composed of a sheet formed to have a width of 5 to 8 cm and bound with a cord inserted into a hole formed at an upper end center portion” has been described.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-342333    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-228232